


Snow angels

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlets, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Nanny hates the cold, but it's Warlock's first snowfall.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Kudos: 26





	Snow angels

Crowley hates the cold. If he could, he’d never step outside into it, but when you’re in charge of a small person who has woken up to his very first snowfall, how can you stay indoors?

“We’ll go and find Brother Francis,” Nanny says, zipping Warlock into his thick winter jacket and pushing her feet into warm galoshes. She takes his small mittened hand in hers and they step out into the still, glittering, transformed garden, leaving a paired set of footprints, little and large, on the path and across the lawn.

“Hello, my dear boy!” Aziraphale exclaims, crouching down to Warlock’s level. “Would you like to make a snow angel with me?”

He’s wearing a scarf of pale blue wool and a matching knitted hat. Crowley watches from a safe distance as he flings himself down in the snow with the laughing child. If he has to brush tears from his eyes, it’s only the cold, isn’t it?

_Prompt: Snow_


End file.
